Between Dreams and Reality
by Maca-Dreamer28
Summary: Elena has been dreaming about a mystery man for a while now. She craves him in her dreams but when she discovers who he really is all hell brakes loose and Elena spirals down into her pefect nightmare. Will her mystery man catch her? R&R! I'm sorry to say that this is now on hiatus! I promise that i will return soon though! x
1. Chapter 1

_**Between Dreams and Reality **_

_**A/N:**_**Okay, this is an Elejah fic that takes place after 2x08. I'm working on the plot but this is its first chapter. This was originally my English assignment with editing and I'm glad I didn't post this a week ago because my teacher looked online to see if I'd plagiarised anyone….or myself xD. Anyway enjoy and please review? They make me happy **

_I awoke to find I had left my window open again. A small breeze wafted over me and I shivered from the cold. I rose gracefully from my bed and walked over to the source of the wind, my feet catching on my pyjama pants. I was fully prepared to shut the window when I heard a noise. I looked out to find a man standing below my room. He smiles ruefully at me and it takes me a second to realise he's holding a dozen white roses. I smile back and whisper words that come to me almost automatically. _

"_You shouldn't be here, what if Jeremy caught you?" He chuckles. _

"_I couldn't resist, I had to see you. It's a risk I'm willing to take." He holds out his arms to me. "Come out, fair maiden, or I shall come in after you" I look behind me before sprinting to the front door. I open it slowly, being sure I don't make a sound, though I know no-one will follow me. I turn to find him at the bottom of the stairs and I can't seem to close the door quickly enough. I take small, silent steps, taking great care not to trip. I realise that I have forgotten shoes but it doesn't matter as the night is warm. As I reach the bottom he takes me into his arms and kisses me tenderly. I laugh at his antics and he smiles at my laugh. _

"_You look beautiful" He murmurs into my ear and I shiver; only this time it's not from the cold. _

"_Thank you" I whisper breathlessly and look up at the sky, away from his captivating eyes. I see a crescent moon and there's not a cloud in the sky. He steps back and takes my hand, bowing his head slightly. _

"_Would you like to dance, Miss Gilbert?" I accept his offered hand with a smile. He spins me slowly and I laugh softly. He grasps my waist with one hand, and supports my wrist with the other. He is gentle but I find strength in his embrace. We start to move slowly, turning in small circles. He spins me and I fake a yawn. He looks affronted and I giggle. _

"_Am I boring you, Miss Gilbert? Well I shall have to do something about that won't I?" He lifts me up and I squeal. He smirks as he spins me quickly and then dips me, catching me with one hand on my back and one tangled in my hair. I start to snigger before he clamps a hand over my mouth. _

"_You must learn to be quiet. Who knows who is watching?" _

"_Oh, yes, because everybody likes to convene across the road at 2 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday. Our whole neighbourhood does it" He rolls his eyes at my cynicism and I smirk at him. He sets us both down on the concrete driveway before kissing me passionately. The sensation isn't new to me, but I feel breathless every time. _

"_Finally she stops talking" I smack his arm lightly. _

"_Oh, shut up and kiss me again!" As always, he obliges._

"Elena!" I groggily open my eyes to find Jeremy standing over me looking concerned. "Thank god you're awake! You were thrashing around like crazy and screaming and i-" Wait, screaming? Oh that must have been when we were dancing! I shake my head and laugh.

"I'm okay, Jer, thanks for checking up on me." He nods gruffly before leaving me alone with my thoughts. I think back to my dream, and my mystery man. He has featured in my dreams for several weeks now, since I was taken by Rose, but I can never figure out who it is. It must be Stefan, because there's no-one else who I like. Well there's Damon, but I doubt he would be so gentle. It could be Tyler; mystery man had almost the same hair, except a little longer, with piercing eyes…

"No" I say aloud to myself. I love Stefan, and mystery man or not that isn't going to change. A knock at my door startles me. I turn to find its Jeremy again.

"Hey, Stefan's waiting downstairs for you. " I smile at the thought and hurry to my closet. 10 minutes later I'm descending the stairs with wavy hair that I couldn't be bothered straightening. I spot Stefan at the bottom and rush into his arms. He smiles and mouths "Hey" before kissing me fiercely. I was expecting the rush I normally get, but today it never came. Instead I pulled back, feeling almost ashamed. Stefan looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"You okay, Elena?" I tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as more of a grimace. Instead I faked a yawn and told him I was tired. He seemed to believe me as we walked out of the house and down to his car. He opened the door for me as usual but the car ride to his house was silent. I started to think some more about my dream, but I stopped because I was reminded that Stefan was with me as he put his hand on my knee. I had an urge to brush it off but I suppressed it. We arrived at the Salvatore boarding house a while later to find that Damon was gone. Stefan turned to me with a wicked smile on his face.

"We have the house to ourselves, Elena. How about we have some fun?" He smiled at me cheekily and I tried to hide the fact that I was crying inside. I nodded quickly to hide my true feelings and he started to kiss me passionately as we climbed the stairs. We moved our way into his room and fell onto the bed. He shed my clothes quickly and I tried not to wince when I saw his drop on top of mine. He started to move down my body and I whimpered. He grinned as he thought it was from pleasure when in reality I was dying inside. It felt so wrong, I thought I loved Stefan. I feared that if I continued to think about it, I would cry, so i switch off and begin to dream.

_I find myself in a room that looks like mine. Someone enters behind me and I turn. I look up into his eyes and he smiles. _

"_What are you thinking about?" he comes closer and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. _

"_You" I whisper automatically, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. His smile broadens. "What are __**you**__ thinking about?" _

"_You" he murmurs into the shell of my ear and I shudder. He kisses me and I can feel every ounce of his passion coursing through my veins, weakening me. I feel like I know him, and though I shouldn't feel safe with him, I do. I deepen the kiss and he steps back. _

"_We shouldn't" he sighs but I know he's only saying that to save my dignity. I dive back in for another kiss and he pushes my chest away. _

"_Elena, please" he's begging now, I know it's only a matter of time before he'll succumb to me. I place my hands on either side of his face and kiss him soundly again, hoping, praying that he won't refuse me. He pulls back once more and my heart falls. _

"_Are you sure?" he whispers after a pause. I can only smile and nod my head. He wastes no time in stripping me bare, my body acting of its own accord as I unbutton his shirt. Unable to move, he lifts me up and positions me down on my bed, a heavy sense of euphoria washing over me as he kisses me all over and whispers sweet nothings in the shell of my ear. I moan aloud as he goes steady then quicken his pace. I mumble incoherently and he kisses my forehead. Suddenly I cry out, the sheer intensity of the moment becoming too much as I come undone. _

"_ELIJAH!" I scream and he collapses on top of me. _

"ELENA!" Stefan cries out and I can feel he is close. He rubs my sensitive nub and I fall over the edge, screaming.

"ELIJAH!" I moan as I come undone. As I come down from my high I peek at Stefan, praying that he didn't notice my slip, but he is too engrossed in his orgasm to care. Once he is spent, I quickly dive off him. I make a lame excuse that I need to use the lavatory and run towards the stairs. I find Stefan's shirt near the lounge room and slip that on before running out the door. I contemplate running home when I spy Damon and Andie pulling up. I watch as Damon goes inside and Andie hangs back looking for her purse. When I'm sure that neither Salvatore will hear me I creep over to her.

"Hey, Andie" She jumps before turning to me.

"Good God Elena, you scared me. Wow, err, that's a nice shirt." She chuckles slightly and I shush her. She gives me a strange look and I sigh.

"Andie, can you please do me a favour?" She nods. "I need you to drive me home without telling Stefan or Damon." She looks confused before finally relenting. I jump quickly into her car and urge her to hurry up.

"Okay missy, you have some explaining to do!" I really wish I could tell her but I fear that if Damon compels her he will find out everything. Instead I tell her that Damon teases me after Stefan and I 'Do the Dirty' and I didn't feel like dealing with Damon. I text Bonnie and Caroline to meet me at my place and turned off my phone so Stefan can't get a hold of me. I almost felt bad for leaving, but after screaming Elijah's name, I couldn't face him. As I arrived home I thanked Andie and raced up into my room. I was almost to my door when Jenna came out.

"Hey, Elena, I'm glad I caught you-wow that's an interesting shirt?" I blushed as Jenna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I start to feel sick thinking about what just happened. Thankfully Jenna continued.

"So, a few guys from the Historical Society are meeting at the grill tonight and we've both been invited. Yeah, I know, not the highlight of my life either but at least one of them is really cute." I smile at Jenna's antics. I suppose it couldn't hurt to be a little more involved with my family history. I agree before humouring Jenna and asking the man's name is.

"Okay, so it's a little old school but so is he. He's super sweet and really hot, like the kind of 'I-make-steel-melt' hot and he is a little younger than me but that doesn't matter right? I mean I'm totally not interested since I'm going out with Ric but I doesn't hurt to look-" I laugh at her ramblings and tell her to give me his goddamn name already.

"Alright, alright, his name is Elijah .Oh and wear something pretty!" She concludes before flouncing downstairs. I stand there in shock before returning to my room on autopilot, thoughts racing through my mind. "_His name is Elijah." "I couldn't resist, I had to see you". "You must learn to be quiet. Who knows who is watching?" "What are you thinking about?" "You" "Elena, please" "Are you sure?" "A few guys from the Historical Society are meeting at the grill tonight" "His name is Elijah" _

I scream unconsciously and I hear footsteps coming toward me, but I drown them out. Someone picks me up off the floor while another one tries to talk to me, but I can't hear anything other than his name or see anything other than his face. I feel like I might collapse from the sheer intensity of his gaze and I wish I could stop looking. I want him to be real, but I wish he'd never entered my dreams in the first place. I wish he didn't haunt me, but I'll surely die if he leaves. I'm so engrossed I don't even register Damon and Stefan arriving and screaming at me to wake up. All I can feel is him. Elijah. He's my perfect nightmare. So I stop fighting and let his power engulf me and carry me down to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry my writing is so interrupted these days, unfortunately I do have school and a whole lot of tests, (like 8 tests in 5 days!) and with other family dramas it never seems to stop! I'm thankful I get an hour or two now to come up with something to keep you wonderful people happy! Thank you to my lovely reviews and story favouriters/alerters; your support is what keeps me going and it's so nice to know you guys actually like it! Now, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 2 **

I open my eyes slowly, surveying the damage before I attempt to sit up. I see Bonnie and Caroline standing over my face while Stefan is at the window and Damon is in the doorway. I contemplate closing my eyes again and pretending I was never awake but I know if I do I'll see his face again. So I let out a groan to alert my friends that I'm awake and watch as they scurry over, asking meaningless questions. I tell them all I'm fine and it takes a few moments before they all back away and accept my answer as the truth. I sit up quietly and Damon comes over to talk to me, presumably about my sudden episode but thankfully I'm saved by Jenna coming in and bringing tea.

"Thank you," my voice sounds raspy and I can't help but compare it to his smooth baritone and wonder how it would sound when he completely lost control. I shook my head and tried my best to distract myself, all the while wondering how my whole perspective of someone had changed in a matter of hours.

"Elena, are you okay? You just seemed to, I don't know, blank out back there." Ah, Jenna. It's nice to have someone in the world that doesn't look at you like you're someone else; because that is the way I can tell both Salvatore's are looking at me now. Even Bonnie and Caroline can't help but see me as Katherine's doppelganger. Maybe that's all I am, a doppelganger. A double of another person, thinking and feeling how they do, falling in love with the same two irresistible brothers.

"Elena?" I turn my head to see Jenna staring at me worriedly. I forgot she was expecting an answer.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine Jenna. I just haven't been sleeping at all this past week, probably just exhaustion." I lied through my teeth and I'm pretty sure no-body but Jenna believed it.

"Oh, okay, well are you going to be alright to go tonight?" I wanted so desperately to say no, but my curiosity was piqued and thinking back to my dreams I did wonder if a certain original vampire had anything to do with them?

"Uh, yeah, I'll be fine Jenna. Just give me 20 minutes to change." I smiled at her and she left the room. I was then left alone with three vampires and a witch, who all wanted the truth. They all started to speak at once so I shook my head and raised my voice to get their attention.

"Guys, chill, I've just been having a few bad dreams is all! You know a kidnapping and a few attempts on your life will do that to you." I thought back to the kidnapping, Rose, _Elijah. _Okay, new topic! "I was actually going to ask Bonnie later if she could make some kind of herbal potion that would help me sleep," Bonnie nodded and I took it as I sign that they were all starting to believe me. "Trust me, there's nothing to worry about. Now, all of you need to get out: I have a historical society meeting to prepare for!" I ushered them all out with a fake smile on my face. Damon put up quite a fight, as did Stefan but in the end they were out the door with the promise of a phone call later. I turned around and shrunk back against the door and sighed: now to figure out what to wear. I had no Idea if this was a formal or casual dinner, but I'd put money on it being formal since Jenna said the words 'Historical' and 'Society'. As soon as tonight came into my mind I started to think about Elijah. Hot tears formed at the corners of my eyes as I questioned what trickery this is. What about him could possibly have me so paralysed that I could barely breathe when he came to mind? I decided firmly that I would stop thinking about it till' I came face-to-face with the man in question; I'd never get anything done otherwise. I stood up quickly, fully prepared to rummage through my closet to find any dress that would fit when I saw a note on my bed from the corner of my eye. I walked towards it and found a dress next to the note.

_Elena, _it read:

_I don't know what's going on or why you aren't telling us but I do know that hitting your head that hard will SERIOUSLY impair the fashion part of the brain, which you need right now! _

_You can thank me later, _

_Caroline xx _

I swore in that moment I'd never take her for granted again! I turned to the full length mirror as I put the dress on. It was white and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a bodice that flowed down to mid-thigh, where it cut off diagonally. There were a few simple diamantes on the top around the bust but overall it was simply beautiful. I threw on some cream heels and curled my hair slightly before grabbing a matching cream leather jacket and heading downstairs. I found Jenna in the kitchen drinking a glass of red wine next to Ric. I smiled at both of them and thanked them when they told me I looked beautiful. Jenna was wearing a short purple dress that showed a little too much of everything but was captivating Ric, so I appreciated her effort.

Moments later we were in Ric's car and driving down to the Lockwood Mansion. The drive was short and filled with awkward silence as Ric didn't want to say anything potentially inappropriate and Jenna was haphazardly trying to cover more of her legs. Needless to say when we arrived I was relieved. My relief was short lived though, as two men in crisp black suits with bowties came striding towards Jenna, Ric and I. I tensed up as one man leaned in to give Jenna a hug and the other shook Ric's hand firmly. Jenna then stepped aside to introduce me to the man who has haunted my subconscious for weeks and has only recently captivated my body and soul, twisting and moulding it into a shameless worshipper. He held out his hand to me and I couldn't help but gasp as he pressed his soft lips to it. He smirked at my reaction then began to speak in a voice I had dreamed about hearing for so long.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena. My name is Elijah. I do hope you and your family find this evening to be enjoyable." He turned to look at Jenna, expecting her to reply, not realising she was halfway up the stairs flirting with Ric. Elijah turned back to me and offered me his arm. I was unsure at first of what he was asking; being in close proximity to this man is enough to make everyone a little dizzy. Eventually I conned my brain into raising my arm and linking it with his. He walked beside me up the stairs, keeping our arms locked at all times while silently supporting me and keeping my jelly legs from giving way and toppling me to the ground. As we reached the entrance he turned to me and opened his mouth to say something before I intervened.

"I'm sure the evening will be lovely, thank you." I nodded to him in regards to his previous question and walked inside alone, already missing his presence beside me. On the outside I appeared bored and disinterested but on the inside I was screaming, and thanking the lord that I had made it this far.

Dinner was served shortly after our arrival and I was very glad for this as I hadn't socialised with anyone besides Mayor Lockwood and Carol and I had the distinct feeling that Elijah was trying to find a way to strike up a conversation with me; I had made it this far, but I certainly didn't want to push it! I was seated next to Ric and across from Elijah. I watched him look down before I felt something tap my leg. I looked down to find beautiful handwriting across a serviette.

_Elena_

_I request your company after the meal outside in the courtyard. I wish to speak with you. _

_Elijah _

I gulped before nodding at him and getting a brief smile in return. He then proceeded to cut up his steak and I took that as my cue to start eating also. Dinner went by all too fast and dessert was as quick as a flash, and suddenly I was moving on autopilot out to the courtyard. I looked around a moment to find it completely deserted before a rustle behind me made me spin around. I looked up and found myself face-to-face with my beautiful nightmare.

"Good evening Elena. Now let's get you away from here!" I didn't quite register what was happening until I was hoisted over Elijah's shoulder and whisked away at the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to thank all my reviewers and story favouriters/alerters; I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys really keep me going! I have a maths test tomorrow so if I don't do so great, at least I'd have posted a chapter! : P On with the show!**

**Chapter 3 **

If anyone had asked me right now if I was putting up a good fight I would surely tell them yes, but in truth I was just lying there, uncomfortable yet oddly cosy, on Elijah's back while he took me to some unknown location. _God, just look at me, _I thought. _I really am pathetic aren't I? _I didn't have much time to ponder that thought as my 'ride' stopped abruptly and I was jolted forward slightly. As I attempted to right myself I caught a whiff of his aftershave and I started to grow dizzy. _He smells so good: So much better than I imagined. _I tried helplessly to quiet the section of my brain that was focused solely on identifying his scent and instead hoisted myself off said scent's owner and onto a patch of grass beneath me. I was a little shaky at first, but managed to regain my footing before I embarrassed myself by falling on my backside.

"I do apologise for the sudden journey, I was merely concerned that someone would overhear our conversation." He smirked in my direction which ignited a fire inside of me.

"Well someone could overhear now!" I quipped back, before looking around to find us somewhere in the middle of a forest. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as he chuckled at my lame comeback.

"Somehow I don't think the squirrels care what I have to say," His smile was quickly replaced with a business-like expression which made me a tad nervous.

"So why'd you drag me out here?" I broke the silence quietly. He smiled again.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat." He smiled.

_About what?_ I wondered. _What could he possibly want to talk to me about? _

"About Klaus and your lovely vampire bodyguards" He smiled at my shocked expression, which made realise that I had spoken my thoughts out loud.

"Who is Klaus and what does he want with me?" I asked. I had heard his name before from Damon but I didn't really know much about him.

"Klaus is one of my 7 siblings, and one of the 5 that still walks the earth. I have known him for over a thousand years now and I know how dangerous he can be. He's a recluse, and since I don't know where he is I need you under constant protection. That is why I am here with a proposition for you." I nodded for him to continue while noting that he never answered my second question.

"My proposition is this: Do nothing, live your life, go to school, see your friends but remain with an escort wherever you go; whether it is your brother bodyguards or your witch friend or even the history teacher, as long as you are protected. Then when the time is right you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make certain that your loved ones come to no harm. Do we have an agreement?" He stood up and held his hand out to me to shake. I looked at him wearily before deciding with my gut that he could be trusted. I took his hand and couldn't help the gasp that fell from my lips as our skin touched. It was like a zap of fiery electricity had pulsed through me as we clasped hands and I shivered. I looked up and noted he had crouched down as though he was about to give someone a piggy back. I realised too late that the 'someone' was me as he grabbed my legs and locked them around his waist before whispering 'Hold on,' and taking off once more. I couldn't help but lean into him, partly from fear of falling and partly because he was so warm, despite being a vampire. I had almost forgotten that he was indeed a vampire, as he acted like such a gentleman. Memories of being taken by Rose resurfaced and I mentally face-palmed myself for behaving so nicely to my almost-captor. All too soon we were back on the outskirts of the courtyard and I was walking away from him to mingle with other guests. I heard the last few bars of a song finish before the DJ announced that the next song would be the last of the evening and for everyone to 'grab a partner and come on down' to the dance floor. I looked around hoping to find Tyler who I hadn't seen all evening and instead found myself face-to-face with Elijah once more.

"You ran off before without a word of goodbye. It would be unfair to leave me without a dance now. Shall we?" He smiled and held out his hand for me to take it and I found I couldn't resist. We moved onto the floor as a song that I knew started to play. I recognised it from my iPod before Elijah stopped all train of thought by putting one hand on my waist and the other hand over mine. He began to lead me through the other couples in a moderately paced waltz as I tried to focus on the lyrics of the song, and not on how close I was to Elijah.

_Breathe in, hold it, hold it, go on_

_In. Out. In. _I trailed on, reminding myself to breathe. I heard a deep chuckle and felt it vibrate against my chest. I was about a head shorter than him, but we were so close my head could rest itself on his shoulder had I desired to let it. I had the urge to look up but I knew that if I did I would get lost in his eyes.

_I'm turning myself into somebody else_

_Calm down, calm down, calm down _

I found myself being suddenly pushed backwards and forced into a graceful turn. I stumbled back, trying to regain my footing before a pair of arms circled my waist and I fell forward onto my saviour's chest. I heard a deep rumbling laugh and I blushed before placing my hands on Elijah's shoulders and found his hands on my waist. We were now closer than ever.

_I'm holding a heart here in my hand_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_My own work of art here where I stand _

_Hey, hey, hey_

"You seem tense. Is everything alright?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered as his voice ran like molten lava down my spine, turning my insides to mush. I couldn't help but look up at him then and locked eyes with the most intense brown orbs I had ever seen. I found myself quickly falling into them, getting lost searching his soul with no way out. Not that I wanted to try to escape anyway. I felt like I was drowning in them, and I was content and prepared to stay that way for the rest of my life. The shock of such a strong emotion shook me out of my reverie and I turned my head away from his fierce gaze. Immediately I felt the loss of his presence and I faintly heard him sigh above me. I was suddenly bumped by a nearby couple, dancing much too fervently for such a slow-paced song. They muttered an apology before spinning away from us and I faintly heard the last lines of the song close up.

_Stand up straight, hey, hey_

_Breathe in, hold it_

_I'm holding a heart here in my hand_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_My own work of art here where I stand_

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

As the last note rung out Elijah gave me a swift bow and I nodded my head as a form of curtsey. He stepped away from me and I saw him take a sharp breath in before looking me up and down. Confused by his expression I stepped closer to him and he put a hand against my cheek. His touch was light but my cheek was on fire and I impulsively leaned into it. He sucked in another sharp breath and leaned in to the point where our foreheads were touching. I was prepared to close the distance until-

"Elena, thank god! We've been looking for you everywhere, Ric and I are going home and, oh sorry Elijah, were you two busy?" Jenna looked over at us confusedly and clearly a little miffed that she didn't get a dance with the 'handsome historical society member'. Elijah pulled away instantly and I blushed to the roots of my hair. _He was about to kiss me! No, I was about to kiss him! _I thought, shocked at my behaviour tonight. I had basically acted like a love-sick puppy all night, letting him touch me and almost kiss me when I had a wonderful boyfriend who'd do anything for me. Plus, not weeks ago had this man tried to kidnap me! _What am I thinking? You need to stop this now, Elena. You need to see that he's the bad guy! _

"So, Elena, would you like me to give you a ride home?" Elijah asked me. I looked towards where Jenna and Ric were waiting at the door and shook my head. _The sooner I get away from this man, the better,_ I thought angrily.

"No thank you Elijah, I'll catch up with Jenna. I trust you will honour your end of the bargain?" I questioned to which he nodded firmly. "Good. Goodnight then." I turned to walk away when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving.

"What?" I asked coolly as I turned to see Elijah directly behind me.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Gilbert. We shall meet again soon I hope." He looked a little skittish and torn; an expression which did not suit his beautiful features in the slightest. With some hesitation he reached for me and planted a light but burning kiss on my cheek before uttering a quick goodnight and disappearing into the night. I was stunned for a minute until I heard Ric cry out for me to hurry up. I turned and ran down the path to the car on autopilot, touching my cheek where he had kissed me absentmindedly. I ran upstairs as soon as the car was stationary and closed the door with a resounding thud. I didn't want Jenna or Ric to hear me, and I didn't want Jeremy to disturb me either. I sat down on my bed crossed legged and began to sob. Quiet tears streamed down my face as I shifted and knocked my iPod off the bed. It began to play and I recognised the song from earlier this evening, which made me cry harder. I was ashamed, angry and unfortunately disappointed in myself. Ashamed and angry because I was feeling unlawful things for a thousand year old enemy vampire and disappointed because he never even kissed me. I didn't sit there thinking about if I'd wanted him to kiss me as I knew I did, very much. Instead I lay back on my pillows, with my iPod playing softly in the background, refusing to close my eyes because I was afraid that if I did I might wake up tomorrow to find that this has all been a dream, and the thought that I'd never gotten to touch him scarred me, more than I'll ever admit.

**P.S: The song I've used in here is 'Holding a Heart' by Toby Lightman. It's out of episode 2x22 of The Vampire Diaries and I thought I'd be perfect for the dance scene. Oh and can someone let me know if Elena is too OOC? I'm worried that she's not sounding like herself. R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I would just like to dedicate this chapter to Siberia21 for the lovely review I received! I was having a bitch of a week and that review completely turned it around. I would love to thank all my fave/story alerters and other reviewers as well- you guys are the bomb really! No need to tell you how much you all mean to me! Now on with the show! **

**Chapter 4 **

I awoke early the next morning to the incessant buzzing of my alarm clock which read 6:45 am. I realised that I must have set it by mistake as I didn't have school until tomorrow. I yawned widely before deciding that I couldn't sleep any longer and flung my covers off me. The cool air hit my pyjama clad legs and shivered slightly remembering the wind whipping through my hair as Elijah carried me on his back. _Elijah. _I shook my head furiously, having decided the previous night that I would have an Elijah-free day. '_Yeah, good luck with that,'_ my traitorous brain reminded me, '_it's not yet seven am and you're already thinking about him!' _I stood up and looked around to see a mound of tissues forming on my bedside table. They must have been from my epic sobbing session last night! I decided that if I was really serious about having a day away from him, this house was not what I needed. Everywhere I turned there was some reminder of his presence. I quickly got dressed into denim shorts and a white singlet top with silver chains and brushed my slightly wavy hair before practically running out of my bedroom. I had not gotten five steps out of my house before my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered. Who calls at seven in the morning?

"Elena! So glad you picked up. I was just heading for an early breakfast and was hoping you would join me?" Caroline giggled and I heard a bush rustle a few feet away.

"Care, how did you know I was awake? And who eats breakfast at this time anyway?" I laughed as I heard a sigh on the other end before glancing over at the bush to find my best friend emerging from it. I laughed into the phone as I saw her trying to pick leaves out of her hair. I hung up and walked across the road to meet her.

"If you must know I was stalking you! I haven't heard from you since yesterday! Did you get my note?" Caroline questioned while sloppily pulling herself out of the shrub's tangles. I shuddered slightly, thinking about how foolish I was to not expect an interrogation. She looked at me expectantly and I found my throat dry. I nodded profusely, hoping she'd get the message.

"Elena are you alright? Oh, wait, stupid question, of course you're not! If you were then I wouldn't have left you that note concerning Elijah," I looked up sharply at the mention of his name and watched Caroline smirk, having received the reaction she wanted. I huffed at her and she steered me in a different direction.

"Well if you must know, I'm not okay. And yes, Elijah has played some part in this but that's to be expected! I was kidnapped for god sakes!" I sighed and averted my eyes knowing that if I looked at her, she would find the truth behind my eyes.

"See I think it's something else entirely." I could feel her radiating happiness as she knew she was right. She was never wrong.

"Caroline, can we not talk about it here please?" I murmured, my voice braking faintly.

"Alright then" She then proceeded to hoist me onto her back and run off at the speed of light. By then I had reached braking point and proceeded to weep in my friend's arms, with her not knowing it was another pair I craved. She set me down gently sometime later and handed me a tissue to dry my eyes. This only made me think about last night even more and as I slid the tissue around the area where his lips had brushed my skin I erupted in another bout of tears. I hadn't yet noticed where we were, I only felt a pair of strong arms literally lifting me onto a picnic blanket and a muesli bar being shoved into my hand. Caroline rubbed soothing patterns into my back until I calmed down. She then proceeded to sit opposite me and stare at me. _Hard._

"Explanation please!" She demanded. I cringed at her tone. I decided to just bit the bullet and get it over with.

"Well, ever since a while ago I've been having these dreams about Elijah. Dreams I shouldn't be having because I love Stefan and you know that right?" She nodded and I noted dismally that the more I said that the less it meant anything. "So Jenna invited me to this Historical Society event last night and he was there. Anyway a lot of stuff went on and we basically made an agreement that I can't go anywhere without anyone and to stay put while he finds Klaus to kill him." I conveniently left out the part about my safety eventually being at risk but I couldn't bring myself to care about that now-I had bigger issues.

"Okay, so you made a deal with the devil that will keep you safe. That's nothing new considering who you are, Elena." Caroline smiled and I took a shaky breath before continuing.

"Anyway once that was over he lead me onto the dance floor basically demanded that I dance with him," Lies, lies and more lies. "And he ended up kissing me on the cheek at the end!" I said the last part rather quickly and quietly but Caroline was a vampire and I know she heard every word by the stunned look on her face as I finished. I tentatively looked around and saw that we were in a park of some kind, and that my muesli bar had chocolate chips in it.

"So wait, you have feelings for _Elijah?" _She asked, slightly taken back. I nodded again, not trusting my voice. Unfortunately it seemed I couldn't control it today as I slipped out:

"And the worst part is he didn't even kiss me properly!" I then promptly gasped and settled my head between my legs, blushing furiously and hearing Caroline's laughter.

"Oh, you got it bad girl!" She chuckled again and I looked up.

"This isn't funny, Caroline! I love Stefan-"

"Do you?" She cuts me off. "Do you love Stefan? Because I'm pretty sure if you loved Stefan so much you wouldn't be developing feelings for Elijah." I hated to admit it, but she had a point.

"Caroline, don't you get it? I would do anything for Stefan, but I feel like I would give myself over, body and soul to Elijah, just based on a few dreams and touches and I'm not normally that kind of girl! Not to mention he's the enemy-"

"Is he?" Caroline cut me off again, through a mouthful of apple. "I mean, do we know he's the bad guy?"

"Well, no, we don't, but that's not the point. Stefan and this absurd situation where I am falling in love with a man who tried to kidnap me is the point!"

"Aha!" Caroline cried, spotting apple everywhere. "I knew it! You love Stefan but you're falling harder for Elijah!"

"I don't know, Care, I just don't-oh my god!" I looked over Caroline's shoulder, aghast. Surely it couldn't be? The fates wouldn't be so cruel!

"Yoo-hoo, Elijah? Come over here!" Caroline called and I watched hopelessly as he strode over to where we sat. He bent down calmly so to be at Caroline's level.

"Miss Forbes, I believe? What can I do for you?" He smiled slightly as if amused by the whole situation. I was glad somebody was-I was traumatised.

"Actually it's what I can do for you!" Caroline replied with her usual charm and you could tell Elijah was really amused now. "I just heard from Elena that you negotiated an agreement regarding her safety and I was wondering who else that applied to?" Elijah looked momentarily taken back before putting on his business face.

"Well, I shall apply my protection to whomever Elena deems deserving of it. You, of course, will be on that list but I must ask you not to speak a word of it to anyone else." Caroline nodded fervently and I began to ponder the new terms of our deal. "Was there anything else you needed? A ride home, perhaps?" I would probably laugh at how awful that sounded if it was anyone else than the all-powerful original.

"Actually I have to dash, but would you mind giving Elena a lift back? Considering she doesn't actually know where she is it would be a little difficult for her to walk home." I stood there with my mouth open like a fish. _Caroline you evil, evil vampire! You make Damon look like a rabbit! _Elijah turned to me before uttering:

"I would be honoured." I took his outstretched hand and tried my hardest to ignore the tingle that shot up my spin at the contact. Caroline was gone by the time I regained use of my senses and Elijah was already leading me towards his car-A zenith blue Porsche Carrera. For someone with such a plain manner he sure did like fancy cars! As I was about to climb into the passenger seat Elijah spoke.

"Miss Forbes asked some strange questions before. I was wondering why she didn't ask the most obvious question." He turned towards me and I shuddered from the intensity I found in his rich brown eyes.

"What's the most obvious question?"

"What does he want?" All of a sudden I heard a colossal shout from the other side of the park and I whipped around to face the source of the racquet. I felt my hair hit Elijah in the chest and that's when I realised how close we had been standing. Odd, I hadn't even noticed myself moving forward. I promptly found Damon in my line of sight and all thoughts of nearness were vanished from my mind.

'Oi, what are you doing with Elijah? Are you insane?" Damon yelled, disturbing some birds nearby.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Damon." I replied, coolly, before Elijah could get a word in. Damon glared down at me.

"Well I do believe that your safety is my business, Elena, especially after this man tried to kill you not weeks ago!" He looked really angry and I silently cursed Caroline for leaving me in the first place.

"Correction, I was never going to kill her, I only wanted to see her safe. We have reached an agreement now, which states-"Elijah never got to finish as Damon reared up again.

"Agreement? You struck up an agreement for your safety with the original vampire concerning his brother? Are you crazy Elena? He wants to kill you! Am I the only one around here who can see that?" He looked around wildly, thrashing his hands in the air in a deranged manner. I was almost frightened.

"Damon if you just shut up I will tell you what the damned deal states. We've agreed to-"

"Oh no, you don't! You are coming home with me right now Elena. We are taking this to Saint Stefan and we will see if he agrees with me! It was nice seeing you again, Elijah. Now piss off!" He grabbed my hand forcefully but not before I dropped my phone and my wallet at Elijah's feet, cursing and attempting to kick Damon. As he opened his car door I pulled the seat forward and sat in the backseat where I couldn't see his face. I knew I was being childish but right now I couldn't bring myself to care!

"You're an ass!" I yelled as he buckled his seatbelt. He smirked at me from behind the wheel, tilting his rear-view mirror so he could see me.

"Well you're the endangered doppelganger, so I guess that puts us both up shit creek without a paddle!" He then slammed his foot down on the accelerator and raced down the road in a huff.

**A/N: Don't you just love Damon? R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I like making these authors notes way too much! Okay I felt like updating a little earlier this week. Been revising for exams all day and I just need some time with my favourite fictional characters! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 **

All too soon I could see the familiar Salvatore boarding house coming up ahead. I briefly wondered if Stefan was there, but seeing no trace of the red Porsche, I relaxed slightly. Now there was only Damon to deal with.

"You know, I never took you for a complete idiot, Elena. I guess I was wrong." Damon smirked at me before shutting off the engine and coming around to open the car door for me. He held out his hand for me to take, and I would have normally accepted, but such a gesture reminded me too much of the all-powerful original, and I couldn't bring myself to grasp it. Instead, I hopped out on my own and turned to see Damon frowning, obviously thinking that I was being petty. I rolled my eyes, thinking that if I began acting childishly, he would grow tired of me and take me back home. Unfortunately, this was not the case as he strode over to the door and opened it wide, gesturing for me to step over the threshold. I folded my arms, enjoying acting ridiculously too much, and stamped my foot. It was then his turn to roll his eyes at me and with a barely audible 'Get in', he shoved me through the door and slammed it shut behind me. He stumbled over one of the majestic looking couches and patted the seat next to him, obviously expecting me to sit with him. I walked over to the other couch slowly and basically threw myself down onto it with a huff. _That ought to do it! _I smirked inwardly at Damon's irritated expression. He leaned forward, clearly contemplating what he was going to say next. I was just hoping it was "Come on, Elena, you look tired. Let me drive you home." Though I knew, as much as I hoped, it would never be true. I only wished he would hurry up and say what he was thinking!

"So, Elena, my brother thinks that you've been avoiding him. Is that true?"

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that.

"I mean, I'd love to bring up the little deal you made with the kidnapper, but I think Blondie's already told me everything I need to know." He must have seen my shocked face because he smirked at me and stood up to go get himself a 'victory drink'. How could Caroline? Especially after I trusted her with so much information that I was hesitant to admit to myself! I was about to text Caroline when I remembered I had dropped my phone at Elijah's feet. Well, wasn't this turning out to be a great day!

"So are you avoiding my brother?" I looked up to find Damon lurking over me and I felt the need to shuffle backwards.

"No, I'm not. I just haven't seen him over the last few days!" _Yes, lie, Elena, because that's the best thing to do in a situation like this!_ Damon raised one eyebrow and I knew he saw right through me.

"Really, because one Andie Starr told me that she drove you home after you and Stefan, um, 'did the dirty'." He smirks at me again and I groan and lean backwards with my head in my hands. _Damn you, Andie Starr! _I don't know how long I sat there in the darkness, but when I finally looked up I found not one pair of eyes, but two.

"Stefan," I sighed, although it came out as more of a groan. Memories of the other day's events flashed into my mind and I decided that I really had to learn to control the visual aspect of my brain.

"Elena. How are you feeling? I haven't heard from you since yesterday when you collapsed!" I heard the note of panic and concern slip into his voice and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. I've been too busy worrying about my feelings for Elijah to remember this wonderful man who cares so much about me! _Or worrying about the other who looks like you? _My inner demon reared its ugly head and I fought the urge to start crying again. I really had to get that under control as well!

"I'm fine Stefan; I've just been a little tired lately. Damon was about to take me home when I felt dizzy and had to sit down. Right, Damon?" I added the last past, daring him to disagree with me. I had really had enough of the brothers today, and I hadn't seen them for more than 20 minutes!

"Yes, I was going to drive her home but why don't you Stefan? I mean, you are her _boyfriend _after all." Damon smirked a he emphasised the word 'boyfriend'. I stood up abruptly, deciding that if I didn't get out of this house now, I never would. I stalked out of the house, half expecting both brothers to pull me back inside but only finding that Stefan emerged, I felt that I was safe. He walked over to his car and held the door open for me. Instead of a wave of gratitude this time, all I felt was anger. White, blinding hot anger and I threw myself into the car and slammed the door shut in Stefan's face before he had time to react. He came around to the driver's side and stepped in lightly. He shut the door and fastened his seatbelt before asking;

"Are you alright, Elena?" _Was I alright? Was I __**Alright? **_How could he even ask me that question? What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, Stefan, I'm fine, I'm just casually falling out of love with you and falling into it with your worst enemy, Elijah!'

Oh my god, I'm falling in love with Elijah!

The thought stopped me right in my tracks and caused me to take in a sharp breath. Stefan obviously heard me because he looked over nervously, as if he was expecting me to explode at any moment. In the state I was in I wasn't so sure that I wouldn't! Receiving no indication that I might be in pain or sorrow, he started the car and proceeded to drive me home as fast as his brother had driven me here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 15 minutes later we were back at my place and, I noted with delight, that Jenna wasn't home. The car stopped, jolting me out of my thoughts and forcing me to open the door and stumble ungracefully out of it. Stefan came around to my side to see if I was alright, but I shook my head vigilantly, causing him to put his hands above his head in an almost surrender. I walked over to my front door and unlocked it, not even bothering to thank him for the ride home. I was too tired to care about manners, I only wanted sleep.

Well, and my mobile phone of course.

No sooner had I clambered up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I moaned and shifted my body back down the stairs to answer the door. I opened it and, when I found no-one on the other side, grumbled and moved to shut it again until I looked down. There at my feet were my purse and my phone. I couldn't help the surprised gasp that escaped my lips as I scrambled eagerly to grab them. I stumbled up the stairs excitedly after shutting the door and decided to sit down before fully appreciating having my babies back. I plonked myself down on the ledge by the window in my room and turned on my phone without hesitation. As my background appeared a light flashed on screen to let me know that I had a message. I opened it, figuring that it was probably just Stefan or Caroline, checking to see if I was okay.

_Elena, _it read;

_You never answered my question. _

_E _

I briefly wondered who it was from before I looked up at the top of the screen to see a name. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper as I realised that _Elijah Mikaelsen _was now listed as one of my contacts. I sat there for about 5 minutes wondering what I should do with myself before realising that I was being stupid and that he was probably expecting a reply.

_Elijah, _

_You never asked me a question._

_Elena _

I sent the message before I had time to chicken out. I leaned my head back against the wall behind me and sighed. Now all I could do was wait for a reply. I was about to text Caroline when I remembered that I was mad at her for telling Damon about my involvement with Elijah. I considered texting Bonnie, but I knew that she would just take it to Damon and Stefan, and Damon on my case twice in one day was not what I needed! I looked down as I heard a buzzing sound and felt butterflies in my stomach as I realised he had replied to me. What was going on with me lately?

_Well I assumed you'd ask me what my brother wants from you. _

_Elijah.  
_

So short, yet so sweet. I inwardly cursed myself for acting this way yet again. I quickly sent a reply back, eager to get out of these dangerous waters.

_Maybe I didn't ask because I don't want to know. _

_Elena _

I went back to considering Caroline, believing that she was a much safer topic in my mind than Elijah. I thought about how angry I was with her for admitting my secret. I'd told her in the hope that she'd be supportive, not blabby! And when did she even have time to tell him?

Then it all clicked in my mind. She didn't have time to tell him. So therefore she couldn't have told him.

Oh, Damon you are gonna get it _big time! _

A loud buzzing noise jolted me from my evil schemes planning, and I looked down to find another message from Elijah.

_It's probably safer that way. So, do you have any questions you would like to ask? _

_Elijah _

I thought about his message thoroughly. I considered asking him why he tried to kidnap me in the first place when I remembered he had said that it was for my safety. I also considered asking him out just to see the response I would get! I snorted to myself loudly at the preposterousness of that situation. Like he and I would have anything to talk about anyway! Though ever since I had seen him the previous night I had begun to wonder what life might be like in his shoes. I was very curious to know what one does when they live for over a thousand years. I typed back a response promptly.

_I have a lot of questions, but they aren't for asking over the phone_

_Elena_

I sent it and chuckled to myself quietly. He would probably tell me to shove off, and say that he had better things to do. I was so absorbed in my thinking that I barely noticed my phone going off.

_Well since you seem to be an early riser would you like to grab a bite to eat around 9am tomorrow? I'd happily answer any of your questions then, as I also have a few of my own. _

_Elijah_

I found it very hard to breathe in that moment. I sat there, contemplating what he had just written. _Elijah Mikaelsen_, powerful and attractive _original vampire, _wanted to have breakfast with me, _Elena Gilbert. _

I was so screwed.

_That sounds perfect. Where shall I meet you? _

_Elena _

I hit send, still not fully believing the strange turn of events. I was still half-expecting him to reply that he was joking, until he responded back with precisely the opposite.

_I shall meet you at the Grill. I very much looking forward to your company._

_Elijah _

I looked around my room in delight, seconds away from screaming. I ended up settling for a small jig instead, hearing Ric downstairs obviously attempting to make dinner.

_I'll see you then. _

_Elena x _

I realised my mistake too late. I normally send kisses to all of my friends as a gesture of friendship, but I was afraid the original vampire wouldn't take it so kindly. The last thing I wanted him to think was that I was mocking him. I banged my head backwards into the wall, frustrated with myself for ruining it. My phone buzzed again and I was hesitant to check the message. I decided to suck it up and just take a peek-if it was horrible, I would just delete it and pretend he never sent it.

_Oh, and don't forget your phone and purse. ;) _

_Elijah x _

This time I actually did let out a small scream, though, thankfully, no-one heard me. I jumped up from my sitting position and flopped down onto my bed, squealing in delight. I was meeting Elijah tomorrow morning for breakfast! In that moment I didn't care about Damon, or Caroline or Bonnie. I didn't even care about Stefan! I figure I would deal with the repercussions of this in the morning. For now, I just wanted to enjoy the feeling of sheer ecstasy coursing through my veins at the very mention of Elijah Mikaelsen. I was content to enjoy the feeling of falling in love.

Besides, how bad can the consequences be?

**A:N/ Cliff-hanger folks! Did anyone catch my Elijah reference last chapter. "Incessant buzzing" ring a bell? ;) R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the super long absence. I was with my father in QLD (trust me, I would have much rather been writing another chapter of this story). I just realised that I cracked 10,000 words last chapter and a whopping 18 reviews. You guys, as I've said time and time again, are my inspiration! I really appreciate all of you and the support you've been giving me, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you: Even the ones who read half a chapter then decided it was crap-I thank you for your slight amount of attention anyway! Now on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 6 **

I awoke to Ellie Goulding's "Every Time You Go" blaring out of my alarm clock and couldn't help but smile as I remembered my arranged meeting with Elijah this morning at The Grill._ Speaking of morning, what was the time?_ I scanned my phone and saw that it read 8:30 am._ I guess I'm not an early riser every day._ As I was coming out of my 'sleeping coma' I realised that despite having plan with Elijah, I had neglected to inform him that I had school today! Yes, it was my final week before the holidays and yes, everyone normally skipped but I was known for my perfect attendance record. I couldn't let that go over a coffee meeting, could I? I was just about to text Elijah to inform him of my predicament when I remembered that I had all of my classes today with Stefan. After feeling what I had felt for Elijah the day before, I was very reluctant to let Stefan come and trample all over that in an enclosed environment, so I decided to be daring and skive the day.

Good lord, what is this man doing to me? I'm losing my morals!

I rushed to get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a lace top. Hiding my heeled boots and make-up in my bag so it didn't look like I was making too much of an effort for _school, _I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I curled my hair slightly before realising that I looked too _Katherine, _and promptly straightened it before running down stairs and bestowing the shortest 'Good morning' ever to Jenna and jumping into my car and hurrying down the road. I arrived with five minutes to spare, which I was thankful for one I looked over my hair. My attempt to straighten the curls had sadly gone horribly wrong as I picked up my crimped hair and sighed. I ran my fingers through it, trying to tame it and thinking about how I had never had crimped hair in my life! I could only hope Elijah didn't find it too unappealing. I had long ago given up on trying to control my hormonal, teenage thoughts towards Elijah and with a final check of my lip gloss and a change of shoes I was ready to face the music.

I entered The Grill to find an anxious looking Alaric, obviously awaiting my arrival. He pursed his lips as I came through the door and I was only hoping that there was someone behind he didn't like. Unfortunately I was out of luck as he came over to me, looking rumpled and upset.

"Elena, there is an original in the corner proclaiming that he has a date with you," A small flutter went through my chest at the mention of the word 'date'. I was sincerely hoping that they were Elijah's exact words. "Do I need to call Damon?"

"What? No! I organised this Ric. I just want to know a little bit more about Klaus." He sighed, obviously still contemplating calling Damon. "Please don't involve the Salvatore brothers; this is the only chance I'll get to be alone with Elijah. There's not much he's going to be willing to tell me if Damon has him upside down chained to the roof!" I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved instantly.

"Okay, alright Elena. But I'll be watching you!" I laughed at his comment.

"Creepy stalker much, Ric? I doubt Jenna would approve." He laughed and stumbled back over to the bar, with clearly no intention of going into work today. A small cough from behind me shook my out of my musings and I turned to find myself rather close to the original vampire. He smiled at me and I found myself thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't gone to school today.

"Good morning Elena. Shall we sit down?" He motioned towards a nearby table and I nodded eagerly. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, blushing at his act of chivalry. I could have sworn I saw a small smirk cross his face but it was gone before I could read too much into it. Elijah stared at me for a few seconds before I realised that he was studying my hair. I ducked my head and inwardly cursed the fact that I owned a straightener_ and_ a curling iron. Suddenly I found a strong hand pulling my chin up gently and I found myself almost eye to eye with Elijah. He cleared his throat momentarily before speaking.

"I do hope this doesn't come across as inappropriate, but I really like what you've done with your hair" I blanched. _He liked my hair?_ My scruffy, crimped mess of hair? I was stunned.

"Uhm, thank you, thank you very much. I didn't know what to do so I curled it but then I looked too Katherine, so I straightened it but then it kind of crimped and-I'm rambling aren't I?" It wasn't like me to ramble but I found that in the presence of this man nothing I did was normal. He chuckled slightly.

"Just a tad, but it's cute." He smiled. I found it very hard to breathe in that moment. He must have taken my astonished look as a negative reaction to what he had said because he hastily changed the subject.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I chuckled.

"Straight into it I see. Well, I have a confession to make." His interest was clearly piqued at my statement.

"Oh? Please, do tell." I smiled.

"Well-" I was cut short by my ringtone, which was _embarrassingly_ the song which Elijah and I had shared out first dance to. I sent him an apologetic look and he nodded, smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Hello?" There was a slight pause before a clipped British accent spoke.

"Elena. It's nice to finally hear from you." I saw Elijah's face harden.

"Who is this?"

"Don't you know? It's Klaus, love." My heart sunk as he spoke. I felt the colour drain out of my face and I started to shake.

"Wha-what do you want?"

"Clam down love, I merely want to chat. A little bird told me that you've been seeing my brother Elijah. Is this true?"

"What do you want with him?" Elijah raised a brow at my question, evidently hearing what Klaus was saying.

"It's not him I'm after, sweetheart." My voice was suddenly gone. I was thankful for Elijah yanking the phone out of my hand and muttering a few choice words to his brother. He then slammed my phone down on the table and took my hands in his.

"Elena, I promise I won't let Klaus anywhere near you, but you have to trust me, okay?" I was crying now, fearing for not only my life, but Elijah's as well. He reinforced his urgent look and I nodded slightly. He must have taken my nod as an affirmative to do whatever he pleased with me because a second later I was cocooned firmly in the original's arms and being whisked away like a damsel in distress. I could vaguely see trees and people blurring passed me and I became slightly anxious as to where he was taking me.

"Elijah, where are we-mphhh!" I was interrupted as he clamped a hand firmly over my nose and mouth. My last conscience thought before I passed out was that I _really _needed to stop being so trusting!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke some time later to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and an unfamiliar sweet smell. My mouth started watering when I saw a mug of coffee and a chocolate muffin sitting on my bedside table. _Wait, my bedside table? As in my house? _I sat up, wide eyed and afraid. Elijah must have sensed the change in my demeanour as he came bursting into my bedroom with a small smile on his face. I was suddenly very apprehensive.

"I see you have woken up. Forgive me for, uh, _sending you into slumber, _I was merely concerned that you might have attempted escape and ended up harming yourself." I was stunned at how well this man had come to know me in such a short time.

"Yeah, okay, but why did you bring me back to my house? Not that I'm complaining." I smiled nervously, wondering if he was considering moving me into a dungeon for safe keeping. Then I really would be a damsel.

"I was considering one of my many safe houses, but being a vampire I cannot deny anyone access. I presume that the owner of this house is human?" I nodded, remembering the day that Jenna took full ownership of us, home and all. "Well then, if Klaus happens to show up at least there will be one barrier preventing his entering." I smiled at ridiculous image my mind produced of a man battling an invisible barrier while I stood laughing on the other side.

"That's smart, but what about when I leave the house?" Elijah motioned towards my bed and I gestured for him to sit down.

"That's easily solved as someone will always be with you wherever you go, as we agreed upon." I suddenly remembered our agreement and silently cursed myself for being able to forget that fateful night.

"And what about when Jer and Jenna are out and I'm home alone? Who will protect me then?" I put as much sarcasm as I could into my sentence. He smirked at me.

"That's not an issue either seeing as I will be staying with you from now on." I laughed through a mouthful of coffee I had swigged moments before. Elijah smirk widened at his joke.

"Yeah, right, okay I get it. Could you tell Jenna thanks for the breakfast?" He nodded, his expression turning solemn. As I watched him walk down the stairs I decided to take my chocolate muffin down and thank Jenna myself. I could hear voices talking amicably in the kitchen and I rolled my eyes, figuring that Jenna was probably flirting. Then again, who could blame her?

"Ah, Elena, you're awake. Come say hi to our new houseguest." I stopped dead in my tracks. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"Nice to see you again, Elena. I hope you enjoyed the muffin I baked?" I could tell Elijah was spreading it on thickly for Jenna and I was thankful that her attention turned back to Elijah, allowing me time to school my features.

"Yes, uh, the breakfast was lovely, thanks. Did you say you were staying here?" _Smooth, Elena, real smooth. _

"Yes, I am in need of a place to reside and your aunt Jenna was kind enough to offer me her couch. I assure you I won't take up too much space; I do only have one suitcase." Jenna giggled, obviously affected by his charm just as much as I was. Elijah changed the topic and struck up another conversation with Jenna as I headed back up to my room. I turned on the staircase and found Elijah's suitcase at the bottom, confirming what he had said before was true. As I descended the stairs in a huff I wondered exactly what I had done to deserve this and whether Damon or Stefan would rip his heart out first. Maybe it would be the other way round? Either way, I was royally fucked!

**A:N/ Ohh, Elijah's living with her. One can only hope he sleeps naked! R&R and you'll soon find out! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, just a shout-out to TheElejahDiaries for reviewing every chapter I have so far in one go. I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to look at this story and it makes my heart swell with pride and love when you guys review! This chap is dedicated to you, T! (Didn't want to use your name in case you didn't want it on here)Oh and disclaimer cuz i dont have one yet!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters! Right, back to the story!**

**Chapter 7 **

As I came to a stop in front of my bedroom door I realised that I had only been unconscious for about two hours as it was now midday. I decided to check my phone quickly and found 18 missed calls from Caroline. I sighed, but smiled, thinking about how lucky I was to have her as my friend. I hit dial and began pacing around my room. She picked up on the second ring.

"Elena?" She sounded so scared. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yes, Care?"

"Oh, Elena, I was so worried about you! I heard about what happened at The Grill with Klaus."

"Wait, what? How did you know about my da-uhm meeting with Elijah?" I had to choose my words carefully now that he would be forever eavesdropping from my kitchen.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH ELIJAH? Hold on, I'm coming over!"

"No, wait, Care please stay at school I'll call you-" She hung up before I even finished my sentence. I sighed heavily. Now what was I going to do? Knowing Caroline she was going to come barging through the doors and demand to know every single detail about my date with Elijah and end up knocking into the man in question! Wait, what was that noise?

"Elena you better get your arse down here and explain how you scored a date with the hottie original vampire and, -oh hey Elijah, nice to see you again!" This could not be happening! I groaned and shoved my face into my pillow, praying that my over-worked supernatural brain was imagining things.

"Caroline, it's a pleasure as always. I assume you are here to see Elena?"

"Yes, I am, uhm, why are you here?" I heard Elijah chuckle.

"I am, as of 10 minutes ago, living here: Just until I find my own more permanent residence of course." I knew that he was only saying that for Jenna's benefit. If Caroline was half as smart as she claimed to be, she would figure it out in seconds.

"Right, well I hope you enjoy your stay. Elena's a lovely girl; I've been friends with her as long as I can remember. I fact-" I decided to drag myself down the stairs before Caroline showed him baby pictures of us from her Facebook page.

"Hi Caroline." I looked uncomfortably at Elijah, unsure of whether to say hi or just shuffle my feet nervously. I settled for shuffling.

"Elena, I was so worried about you! When Elijah called to say that you had fainted I was so scared." I looked towards Jenna to see that she was nodding. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I remembered that I had totally forgotten to come up with a cover story for my unexplained absence from school.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thank you." I put as much emphasis into the 'Thank you' as I could. Caroline nodded and continued talking.

"It's a good thing that Elijah was around to catch you, huh?" She winked subtly at me and I blushed. I barely caught on to the apparent 'back story' before I had to respond.

"Yes, thanks again, Elijah. By the way, what were you doing at my school?" I asked him, giving him the opportunity to make up a convincing lie to Jenna if he hadn't already.

"Well as I told your aunt before, I was there looking through the library's records about Salem and the first witches that supposedly came from there." Of course he'd covered all his bases, and brilliantly. I noticed a slight tug on my wrist and saw Caroline attempting to drag me towards the door. I cleared my throat and addressed Jenna.

"Uhm, Jenna, would it be alright if Care takes me round the block quickly? I just need some air," I fanned my face unconvincingly to try and sell the argument: turns out that it wasn't needed because, as always, her attention was focused solely on Elijah. She nodded vaguely and I practically sprinted out the door, Caroline hot on my heels.

"So spill, what went down with you and original badass vamp this morning?" She started to question me as soon as we were 10 steps away from the property. I laughed.

"Nothing, Care, he just assumed that I had questions about Klaus that I wanted answers to and thought he could help." I wasn't going to mention the part where he called me cute and I started crying into his shirt.

"Oh. Well you have to start somewhere right?" That earnt her a 'very pissed off' glare from me. She just shrugged. "So what happened with Klaus?"

"Well, he called me and started talking about how he wanted to know if I'd been seeing Elijah, then-" Caroline stopped in front of me.

"So wait, he wants to kill you, but he's calling to know about his brother? Strange villain." I had to laugh at that. We continued walking, and I noticed that Caroline had an odd look plastered to her face.

"I know that look, Care, just spit it out: whatever you're thinking I can take it." She looked reluctant at first, but then suddenly brightened.

"Well, I don't mean to take away from all the doom and gloom of Klaus news, but you are a most fortunate creature Elena! You get that _divine_ tall, dark and handsome vampire living in your home for however long. Let's hope the houseguest sleeps naked, right?" I heard a chuckled behind us and without even turning around I could place the voice. I wanted to scream.

"Well thank you Caroline, though I don't know whether to be flattered or frightened." It seems he stuck with 'impassive' by the almost emotionless expression he gifted us with. Though if you looked closely you could just see a hint of a smile- wait was he coming closer?

"May I have short moment alone with Elena?" Caroline nodded and I once again felt as though I was in a dream. His eyes were too near, too bright and too damn _gorgeous!_ I had to play a little hard to get, if he was chasing me at all. He bent down as if to pick me up but I huffed and stepped out of his reach.

"If you are taking me anywhere, I'm walking." I stuck my head slightly higher as if challenging him. I looked around to see that Caroline was gone and I was now defenceless. _Great. _

"Lead the way, lovely Elena." He placed a hand lightly on my back and I leaned back on it. Play hard to get? _Please! _As long as he was touching me I wouldn't even know what hard meant!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright after this morning? You seemed a little shaken up." _A little shaken up? _Was he serious? Ha!

"I'm fine; really, I was just a little shocked is all." Elijah frowned down towards me and I knew he saw right through my lie.

"Elena, I will go to any lengths to see that you are safe but I need to know that you are okay with this?" Suddenly I was mad.

"Okay with what Elijah? Okay with you taking up residency in my house, okay with you babysitting me, okay with you screwing up my mind space!" I was slightly hysterical once I had finished, panting and tearing up once more. To his credit, Elijah merely looked concerned.

"Elena I am so sorry if I have caused your emotional onslaught but I cannot have you harmed. I promise I will try and stay out of your way as much as I can and any questions you have about Klaus you are free to ask, you know." He thinks I meant _Klaus _was screwing with my mind. I was starting to worry I was giving him mixed signals.

"And I will not try to…gain your _affections _in any way, I swear it." I _WAS _giving him mixed signals. That wasn't fair. One minute I'm crying for him to leave me alone and the next I'm gripping his coattails, begging him not to go. I needed to lay off him, find Stefan and figure out what to do with him first. It wasn't right that I was leading them both on.

"No, no of course Elijah I understand, I'm sorry for being an emotional wreck." I laughed slightly and he gave me a weak smile. 'Can you promise me that I will still have some freedom? That I can still live my life with my friends and family normally? That is all I ask of you." He squatted down slightly whilst tilting my chin up so that we were eye to eye.

"I give you my word, lovely Elena. I am so, so sorry." He proceeded to give me a light, yet fiery kiss on my temple before I turned and he was gone. I walked home in silence, wondering why he couldn't just kiss me then face me afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I was running through a forest, dizzy and disorientated. My clothing was ripped in some places and I had a bloody gash on the side of my face. I heard a male voice call out for me and I panicked. I tried desperately to sprint faster but I found that my legs refused to carry me. I started to pant, clawing and trashing at the invisible barrier holding me back from escaping. I could sense the monster behind me, breathing slowly as if to calm its prey before the kill. I stopped moving, breathing heavily and just as slowly. I turned my head a fraction to the right before he leaped and caught me and-"_AAAAH!"

I woke up sweating profusely in my bed, stray strands of hair sticking to my damp forehead. My clammy palms shook as I heard someone ascending the stairs. I looked up to see that worried eyes of Elijah starting back at me.

"Elena, it was just a dream, I promise you are safe. Please, lay down." I shook my head, overcome with fear and slightly delirious. I reached for him and he understood. He swallowed heavily before allowing me to escort him to the other side of my bed where he lay down on top of the covers. I nodded in approval and rolled over so that I was facing away from him before closing my eyes once more.

_I moved languidly towards a giant kind bed with silk sheets. I smiled seductively at the figure that was half naked on top. Stefan! My body was well and truly ready by the time I lay down beside him. He crawled over me and began peppering my face, neck, torso with kisses that left me burning. I looked up into deep, soulful brown eyes. No, not Stefan, Elijah! I realised it couldn't possibly be Stefan. Elijah lay me down underneath him gently and proceeded to strip me of my lace negligee. I moaned up at him as he found my sweet bundle of nerves and began to rub it. I started to pant, eagerly finding his boxers and immediately removing them. He stood up suddenly and I groaned from the loss of contact. He motioned for me to turn around with his index finger. Becoming ever wetter I couldn't resist sending him a smirk as I got onto my hands and knees. I writhed under his pleasurable ministrations and cried out when he plunged deep inside of me suddenly. He took my hard, fast and unforgiving and I found myself utterly turned on by his low groans. He flipped me over suddenly and I began to trace his muscles as he thrust into me harder. I was so close I could taste it, just a few more thrusts and I- "_ELENA!"

I sat up again, panting from my vivid dream. I turned to see Elijah in front of me, obviously concerned that I had entered another nightmare.

"I'm fine Elijah; just a bad memory is all." I had that right. Boy, was I knee deep in it!

"If you are sure, Elena." He started to lower himself back down onto the bed before I let out a squeak of protest.

"No! I mean, uh, if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while." He nodded, clearly confused by my bipolar behaviour. I was confused by it too.

"Of course. I shall be downstairs if you need me." He left without another word and I slumped back down onto my bed, remembering my dream. There was one thing I had to do in the morning: break up with Stefan. My dream self was right; I couldn't possibly be with Stefan, not after that dream of Elijah.

**R&R folks! ****Are we happy about the dreams being back?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I have been swamped with homework and ballroom dance classes and general craziness and unfortunately this story has suffered! But never fear, Maddi is here and she will deliver another chapter! Once again, so sorry, but enjoy anyway!**

**Chapter 8 **

Sleep must have come rather soon after my vivid, uh, nightmare, as I awoke feeling tired and distressed to my alarm clock's shrill ringing at 7 am. I groaned, wondering if anyone was still in the house or if I would have to get up and face the real nightmare of school.

"Good morning, lovely Elena. I trust your sleep was pleasant after I left?" Elijah did always have the most impeccable timing.

"Ugh, it was fine thanks, can I go back to sleep now?" He laughed at my sleep heavy tone and stepped a little closer to me.

"Now Elena, if you do not get out of this bed and proceed to dress yourself for school then I shall have to take action myself." His tone was laced with amusement, despite his sombre features. I huffed and rolled onto my front, muttering expletives.

"Alright Elena, I shall give you to the count of ten. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven..." I was vaguely aware that with every number he spoke he was stepping closer to the bed. I was about to close my eyes once more when I heard a tremendous cry of 'One' and felt myself becoming unearthed and carried into the bathroom. 'Carried' is even an understatement, with the force Elijah exerted, I was thrown! Despite landing on my behind on my bathroom tiles I was smiling as broadly as I could and laughing so hard I doubled over. I proceeded to strip and rush into the shower, actually eager to start the day for the first time in what felt like years. With Elijah around, living didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I was vaguely aware as I was rushing down the stairs that I would have to speak with Stefan today. _Stefan. _The very mention of his name, if only in my brain, sent my stomach lurching. I shook the feeling of dread off and tried to replace it with a feeling of contentment. _Stefan will be okay with your decision. Stefan will agree to just being friends. Stefan will not run after you screaming 'bloooood' in the school hallways with his unattractive ripper expression. _I chuckled at the last thought. That would be almost as funny as it would be terrifying!

"Elena, you may want to stop giggling on the staircase and hurry up. Caroline is waiting for you outside." Elijah was looking at me with a bemused expression, probably due to the fact that I had been caught basically laughing to myself in a house where there is someone else I could be talking to.

"Thank you, Elijah. Have a nice day." After giving him a brief hug I sprinted out the door and hopped into Caroline's car. She sped away quickly before smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"You always do leave Elijah hanging don't you?" I looked at her confused. "Well, at the party that night, and the hug this morning? Pretty soon you're going to have to just pash him and look him in the eyes afterwards! I don't know how much more of this sexual tension I can take!" At the mention of sexual tension I tensed up. Caroline looked over at me and smirked at my growing blush.

"Oh, I see, has little Elena already gotten some 'Original' action?" I blushed even harder and shook my head.

"No, it's not like that! Its just-uh, I'll explain." I told her all about the conversation regarding him competing for my affections and the dream. By the time I reached the end of the dream I trailed off slightly, feeling a little light headed about getting it out into the open, but also majorly aroused. I peeked up at Caroline through my lashes and saw her grinning.

"Now don't go drenching my car seat! Wait until you're in class before you continue filthy thoughts like that, young lady!" I sank a little in my seat, very thankful that we were pulling into the school car-park as she spoke. Unfortunately, Stefan was standing right by the door when I went to open it and the feelings of unease returned. Caroline looked over and squeezed my hand, reassuring me with a small smile. I stepped out of the car, wondering if I was making the right decision. I looked up as he called my name and I knew: all I saw in that moment was Elijah. I couldn't deny it any longer, I was starting to fall in love with him and I couldn't even try to hang onto this romance with Stefan, because it wouldn't go anywhere. I couldn't try to love someone I didn't, and I wanted to just remain friends, because we had been through too much and connected too long for us to just let go completely. Before I knew it I saw Stefan nodding and I knew that I had made the right decision.

"Can I just ask: Is it because of Damon?" I smiled, reflecting on how a month ago that question would have been tough to answer.

"No, it was never Damon. I've just found someone else. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You better go; you'll be late for class." He looked sad behind his smile, but there was nothing I could do. I was falling for Elijah, and Stefan was not a part of that equation. I dashed madly from the yard and into my psychology class, taking a seat next to Caroline.

"9 AM and I already have to deal with Ms Benson! She's like that final Dodo bird that just won't die!" I laughed at her analogy. Ms Benson had the worst monotone in the world and on top of that, her classes were so boring that even she sometimes fell asleep!

"Alright class, settle down please. Now if we can all open our books to page 346 you may begin reading while I take the roll." I turned, stunned into my seat by that voice. _His voice. I surely can't be that obsessed that I'm hearing him in class now! _But as I turned to face Caroline and saw a gleeful expression break out on her face I knew that I was not the delirious one.

"Elena?" I swallowed before shouting back a meek 'here'. He looked up and into my eyes before he smiled.

"Good morning, Elena. I'm Mr Mikaelson; I do hope you'll enjoy what we have planned for today." He kept eye contact with me for a few moments before breaking away, just as I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. I looked over at Caroline as 'Mr Mikaelson' marked the next name off the roll and she smirked.

"Well, psychology just got a whole lot more interesting!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

About half way through the lesson, I decided that I needed some air. I had been practically gawking at Elijah for the past half an hour and not making any attempt to hide it. Caroline had stomped on my foot twice already and if she attempted a third I might just have to punch her. Sure, my hand may get broken in the process, but it would be worth it. Elijah chose that moment to look over at me once again, captivating me with his chocolate orbs. I was suddenly very interested in what effect the moon phases have on schizophrenics. Then, just as soon as it came, the moment passed and he turned his back to write on the board. I suddenly felt stupidly rebellious and decided that if I wanted air, I would try and sneak out. As I rose out of my seat I could hear Caroline frantically whispering for me to sit down and stop making a fool of myself, but I ignored her. It occurred to me, as I reached the door, that I had no idea what possessed me to even attempt to sneak out. I was about to turn back when a silky voice cascaded down my spine, making me shiver at its owner's closeness.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Miss Gilbert?" I turned sharply, my hair smacking him in the face. To his credit, he didn't flinch.

"I just wanted some air, sir."

"What is wrong with asking, pray tell?" I looked sheepishly over at Caroline to see her faux face-palming herself at my actions.

"You looked busy, I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yes, well, detention this afternoon with me. I won't be the only 'busy' one then" He smirked and made a waving motion with his hand as if to say 'just go and sit down'. I obeyed and I heard Caroline sigh from beside me. Instead of contemplating my foolish actions, I began to daydream about my impending detention. I started wondering if Elijah would ever let his gentlemanly façade slip, and just have his way with me on the desk if I begged him to. I thought of how big he might be, and moaned aloud slightly at the thought of him filling me. Good god, I'm a horny teenager with a crush on the teacher…stereotypical much! I heard a cough from the front of the room and looked up to see Elijah beckoning me to follow him out into the corridor, with a stern expression. I gulped before hastily running out of the room. Outside I waited for a few moments before I was promptly crushed against the opposing door. I felt Elijah's presence before I even smelt his cologne. It was something very heady and masculine, with some kind of citrus or cinnamon. I did not feel afraid, only slightly turned on by how close he actually was and how I was practically straddling his knee. He leaned in impossibly closer and I whimpered.

"Am I turning you on, _Elena?' _He said my name breathlessly, and it sent shivers down my spine. I moaned, as if he needed a response.

"You've only just broken up with your boyfriend, Elena; you shouldn't be lusting after your teacher, no less." I shut my eyes, half praying that he would retreat and half hoping that he never moved.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Elena; it jumps when I come near you. You aren't afraid though, I can smell that." He chuckled lightly and I blushed at my arousal being discovered. He then surprised me even further; he bent over and lightly kissed the side of my neck, making me arch into him. I had never been this wanton with Stefan, and I found myself enjoying this new side of me that Elijah brought out. He moved backwards then and I cried out in frustration. I didn't care how I was behaving; I needed Elijah to know that I wanted him. Teasing is all fun and games until it becomes harmful. I was so horny it hurt! But as I opened my eyes I found a completely different sight as to what I was expecting: Damon stood before me, eyes blazing with fury and Elijah unconscious over his shoulder. I gasped but Damon placed his hand over my mouth to silence it.

"If elder Original over here thinks that he's going to seduce you into joining Klaus, he's got another thing coming! Now, Caroline's in the car, so if you don't mind, I'd like to leave!" Damon pulled me alongside him and threw me into the backseat with Caroline. She simply shrugged at me and proceeded to do up my seatbelt. I was still half out of it, so I chose not to attempt violence as it wold only get me injured. Instead, I sank back in my seat and prayed to god that I would have some opportunity to help Elijah in the next few hours.

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, but a bit more! R&R and I'll update sooner I promise! **


End file.
